Tutorial:Top tips for HEXXIT
Starting Tips * It is recommended to get several trees cut down and a Wooden Axe made to make farming them easier, as wood can be quickly used to create a small structure and has many other uses. * If no trees are nearby, or few, using a nearby cave or Ruin to make a home in can be the best bet. * If any Villages are found, it is recommended to loot what is available as it can be great starting material. Taming Tips * Foxes are regarded as better than the Wolf as they are easier to tame. Other Tips Immediately, chop down several trees, make a crafting table, and a wooden axe, then make a shovel and pick, craft a spare table and a few crates, create a basic mine, and mine until you get at least half a stack of cobblestone. Craft a stone pick and a stone axe, craft and place a furnace to smelt any ores you might have found then build your house. Try and hunt a cow, or a few zombies as night falls, to gather leather, you need two pieces right off the bat. My early recommendation is to craft some planks, and have some spare stone, remake your pickaxe, axe and shovel. Make a giant stone sword, and the moment you have 2 leather, produce yourself two shields, one of stone and one of wood. Then hold down shift then click your stone shield. This will lock it to the chest armor slot giving you basic protection, then equip your wooden shield and stone giant sword in slots at the bottom that you find easiest to switch between in combat (3 and 4?, 4 and 5?). The two reasons for this is to allow you some basic armor right away without a high leather or iron expense, Hexxit mobs are tougher and any armor makes a difference. Secondly, your earliest enemies to come across are your usual vanilla enemies, but the skeletons have the tendency to shoot quicker and quicker as you get near them, and sometimes have devastating bows. The wooden shield's special effect is to block and catch arrows, which early on will provide you a strong defense, and a supply of the utmost importance, especially if you create an iron bow or find a good one fairly early on. After you're lightly armored, shielded and have a decent weapon, you'll want to have constructed or begin constructing some sort of surface base or tunnel covering your early stone dig, and possibly have chosen to build part of this over natural water supplies if they're near to start farming early. You'll want to rely on farming and seeding barley before wheat, because one piece of barley can be crafted into wheat flour and cooked into bread in the oven. Plant your cotton and pick it when its white; if you want more seeds, use a bucket of water to break the block when it has pink buddings growing. Upon attempting to create prints and stencils, avoid using stone as the tool rod part. Instead, use a stick or iron tool rod instead, as the durability is favorable. Use stone bindings if necessary in more advanced early stage picks like iron rod, stone binding iron/obsidian etc. pick. Avoid using stone on any part of the weapons created by stencils, stonebound will weaken the weapon as its durability fades, instead hunt down any nearby cactus from a desert you might find with the map function, grab some sand with it when you do, and use cactus as a spare early blade, with iron/cactus/obsidian handle and iron/wooden stick, my earliest recommendation is to create a cactus longsword, because its an easily renewable spare weapon, that you can use to long jump (holding right click) this mobility factor can get you onto tree tops like a ninja, and even get you flying over a creeper avoiding practically all damage right as he explodes, shields are still often preferable in a flinch timing pinch. Additionally, check the legendcraft hookshot crafting, and make one with a dispenser, fishing rod, and iron, when you manage to find some redstone and iron. The mobility from the longsword will let you get to high points, and set wooden backboards for you to grapple up to (old school quake mod style, with a Zelda twist) to let you really start feeling ninja. Just be careful with your landings. Your earliest silk touch pick will probably be from your first early gold gathered, instead of the enchanting table if you've been gathering string and cotton. This will allow you to use the TConstruct tool table to craft an easily repairable silk touch pick. If you make a silk touch tool using string/gold/ and an emerald if you've collected 64 emerald shards worth. Having a silk touch tool will allow you to start gathering more unique resources fairly early including bookcases, smooth stone or ice blocks which can replace the need for buckets when creating expansion farms or water based defenses, or making a frost bow. This can also help you preserve diamond supplies when in its ore form until you have a properly enchanted iron or diamond pick with fortune 3, to get more diamonds per block of ore. If you manage to find yourself an early few diamonds, and want yourself an obsidian collecting pick, instead of proceeding how you usually would making a diamond pick, simply make or repair an iron pick on the TConstruct tool table, and craft a single diamond onto it as an upgrade. This will add 500 durability to your tool and likely raise the mining level to obsidian. Generally, you'll want to have connected tunnels from your home to underground lava pools and caves, to gather large amounts of lava/obsidian, via water bucket pour overs. On that note, if you've managed to come across and gather any standard meteorite by this point, even a meteorite sword or some meteorite boots can provide the helpful magnetism enchant to make picking at obsidian more productive by catching the obsidian before it burns in hidden lava. Be careful of alien creepers and have your things stored in boxes a safe 20 blocks away As you are building your leather supplies, don't forget to provide yourself backpacks, as these can greatly reduce stress from running out of space during farming/collection. Eventually you'll want to start carrying old, smaller backpacks as you create new larger packs, stuffed with construction and production materials, farming and planting materials, spare gear, crafting necessities or internal/external furnishings (boxes, furnaces basins), as this can massively reduce field setup time having proper engineering/craft/construction/farming bags, at the cost of extra up front preparation time. Don't forget to have spare empty packs when you go on digs or hunts, and often the workbench backpacks can be helpful, because when closing the menu to gather more objects, or craft other parts, you wont spill the items you've put in the workbench backpack all over. On the bad side, the big workbench backpack has a tendency to eat all materials stored in the bottom section if you shift click (auto-production) because of a built in auto-refill craft feature, Be careful withthe big one, only produce one at a time. Make sure not to take the backpack out of your inventory when you are using it. Failing to do this can lead to the loss of the backpack and contained supplies. As you approach adequate diamond and gold supplies you can begin adding extra upgrade slots to your tinker's tools and making yourself good iron, diamond, frezarite, meteorite and other types of armor, storing enchants in books. Balls of moss can make good tools made of rarer materials last considerably longer, bu causing them to repair themselves when left in your inventory long enough. A pick with haste, +500 durability, silky, auto-repair,and an obsidian/stonebound/iron handle can get you running for a long time to come assuming you don't lose the pick. Above all be safe, tunnel under the surface, build high bridges over the ground, whatever it takes to provide you with the safety and ease you need to carry 5+ backpacks and all the tools and equipment you need, letting you box a few and pick the things you need as you travel between and construct the outposts you'll need to explore. Starting Tips: #Get wood using axe is because of the [[Treecapitator] mod making trees fall if cut at the bottom.] #Get a small base of operations going. #Get yourself up to iron level. #Find yourself a castle, and once you are in, attack it, and get yourself to house to house in the castle. not to raid the castle with the giant mountain overpass. A.K.A., an arch shape. #Get yourself the loot and get out to your base. General Tips: #Get yourself a meteor shield as SOON as you can. #Never bring good loot into dimensional doors. (Just bring yourself some blocks and a pick to get by traps) #Don't waste your swords on the walker boss. Try to trap him somehow close, so he doesn't teleport back. #When you enter any other dimension write down coordinates so you can back from the portal. #P.S. For the thrill of your life make cloud boots which protect you from all fall damage.